Felicidade Silenciosa
by santiago-chan
Summary: One HitsuMatsu. Após a Batalha de Inverno Hitsugaya passa a enxergar algumas coisas que não enxegava antes.


**Disclaimer:** Bleach não me pertence.

É uma One HitsuMatsu. Eu particularmente amo o casal e não vi quase nada deles por aqui.

*****

**Felicidade silenciosa**

***  
**

Pela primeira vez, pôde ver a dor nos olhos dela e agora percebia o quão burro tinha sido em dar toda atenção a Hinamori, que parecia ser frágil, mas, será que só ela precisava de apoio? Precisou que tudo acontecesse pra que ele se desse conta de que tinha cometido um grande erro

Ele não tinha percebido que, debaixo de seus olhos, sua tenente sofria. Agora se sentia culpado por mesmo assim ela ter confiado nele. Não abandonava o leito em que Matsumoto Rangiku estava, no quarto esquadrão.

_Flash back_

-Ran, o meu convite ainda está de pé? - Ela tinha acabado de se recuperar e ninguém ainda tinha percebido a sua presença.

- Matsumoto... - Hitsugaya sussurrou enquanto se virava para ela, que estava estática, com os olhos fechados sentindo Gin se aproximar. Não podia acreditar que ela também trairia o Gotei 13 – e, pior, o trairia.

Gin, com movimentos suaves, estava atrás dela, brincado com uma mecha dos seus longos cabelos.

- Não...- ela disse baixo com os olhos ainda fechados.

No instante em que ela abriu os olhos, encontrou as orbes verdes de seu capitão a fitando. Toushiro pela primeira vez notou o quanto eles pareciam tristes, e percebeu que se Kira, Hisagi e Hinamori tinham sido traídos, ela também tinha. Ele suspeitava do envolvimento dela com o ex-capitão do terceiro esquadrão, mas nunca se pronunciou, ele mesmo não sabia o por quê. Incômodo? Talvez.

- Não. - dessa vez ela disse em alto e bom som enquanto tirava Haineko da bainha - Você me traiu e desistiu de mim quando traiu os treze esquadrões de proteção.- ela lentamente cravava a sua espada no ventre do traidor e ele também cravava a espada no abdômen dela, reabrindo os ferimentos que haviam sido curados superficialmente.

- Você vai preferir aquele moleque de cabelos brancos? - ele perguntou, sem o seu sorriso tipico.

Ela não respondeu, apenas cravou mais fundo a sua espada. Isso era uma resposta.

Ele retirou a espada rapidamente, deixando-a em queda livre e fugindo.

_Fim do flash back_

- Estupida. Por que fez aquilo? - ele resmungava só enquanto a obeservava.

- Hitsugaya taicho? - Unohana o chamou. - Não há mais nada que possa ser feito. Agora só depende da força de vontade dela.

Um ligeiro brilho passou pelos olhos dele.

- Então não tenho com o que me preocupar. - disse ele, enquanto se retirava da sala.

***

Algum tempo depois.

O capitão do décimo esquadrão chegou ao quarto onde sua tenente costumava ficar, e teve uma surpresa. Ela não estava lá, o quarto se encontrava vazio. A temperatura caiu meio grau no esquadrão.

- Hitsugaya taichou pode controlar a sua reiatesu?- a capitã pediu gentilmente.- Um hospital não deve ser gelado.

- O que aconteceu? - ele perguntou com uma voz mal controlada.

- Ela acordou e foi transferida para um quarto depois disso.

Ele entrou com cuidado e a observou. Ela estava sentada, com as costas encostadas no espelho da cama olhando para as mãos. Parecia perdida em pensamentos.

- Matsumoto. - ele sentou-se de frente para ela e quando ela a o encarou, ele lhe tocou as mãos. A loira instintivamente as puxou, fugindo do toque gelado.

- Me desculpe. - ele pediu olhando para baixo.

- Não foi ... - ela tentou explicar mais foi cortada.

- Não estou pedindo desculpa só por isso. Eu não vi que você estava sofrendo. - Ele olhava pra fora da janela. - Acabei me dedicando a uma amiga de infância e não te vi. Não vi algo que estava abaixo dos meus olhos.

- Você não tinha a obrigação de saber. - ela disse também olhando para fora do quarto.

- Tinha. Você e minha subordinada....- ele voltou a atenção pra ela.- e minha amiga...- ele terminou um pouco corado, olhando para as próprias mãos.

- Gin... Ele foi a pessoa que me estendeu a mão quando eu estava abandonada a minha própria sorte.

Ela trouxe seus olhos de volta para o quarto e viu o seu capitão encarando as propias mãos. Ela se sentiu tentada a tocá-las.

Ela estendeu suas mãos até as dele e ele hesitou.

- Não as toque. Elas são geladas... - o pequeno as recolheu.

- São geladas, mas não me incomodam. - ela pegou as duas mãos dele e as apertou, como se fosse para sentir que era de verdade, para provar que não a incomodava. - Agora eu só quero olhar para frente.- ela disse, encarando-o.

Os seus olhos azuis estavam calmos como o mar em uma tarde de verão, em contraste com os dele, de um verde esmeralda intenso. Não só isso contrastava, suas personalidades, temperamentos... Mas, apesar disso, sempre tiveram os mesmos ideais, a mesma lealdade, sempre deram tudo de si em uma batalha, não hesitavam.

Inconscientemente, ele levou uma de suas mãos ao rosto dela e no mesmo momento se arrependeu. Porém, ao recolhê-la, sentiu que ela inclinava o rosto na direção da pequena mão dele e fechava os olhos, ele não pode resistir.

- Rangiku.- ele sussurrou.

Quando ela abriu os olhos, encontrou as orbes verde esmeraldas a fitando muito próximas, ternas, de um modo que ela nunca tinha visto.

Ela desistiu de pensar . Não era ela que nunca se preocupava com o que vinha pela frente? Então resolveu agir desse modo.

Os lábios quentes dela tocaram os frios dele, não tão frios quanto suas mãos, mais ainda frios. Pode sentir a respiração dele falhar com o toque inicial.

Ele deslizou a mão do rosto dela para a nuca, a puxando para mais perto.

A respiração dele ficou descompassada quando ela aprofundou o beijo. Ela sorriu diante da inexperiência dele. As línguas se entrelaçaram de forma lenta, não queriam que aquilo acabasse tão cedo, gostariam de prolongar o momento. Quando o ar faltou, com medo, ela terminou o beijo, esperando os berros de seu capitão.

Ela se surpreendeu quando ele selou novamente os seus lábios, de um modo suave e terno e depois beijou a sua testa.

- Acho que tenho que deixar você descansar. - ele se levantou.

Vendo a dúvida nos olhos dela, ele acariciou os seus cabelos e novamente beijou a sua testa e se retirou. Ele podia não estar sorrindo, mas quem o conhecesse saberia que havia um brilho diferente em seus olhos.

* * *

**N/A:** Reviws não fazem mal a ninguém e fazem bem ao autor.


End file.
